kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 22
Master of the Mansion (お館様, Oyakata-sama) is the 22nd episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis After the battle is over, Tanjiro and Nezuko are taken to the Demon Slayer Corps headquarters. This is where the Hashira Meeting between the Corps leader, Ubuyashiki, and the Hashiras, the most powerful swordsmen in the Corps, is to be held. The Hashiras censure Tanjiro for violating the Demon Slayer Corps by protecting a demon. And then, the Wind Hashira, Sanemi Shinazugawa, raises his sword against Nezuko... Plot Tanjiro comes face-to-face with the nine most powerful Demon Slayers: Giyu (the Water Pillar), Shinobu (the Insect Pillar), Kyojuro Rengoku (the Flame Pillar), Tengen Uzui (the Sound Pillar), Mitsuri Kanroji (the Love Pillar), Muichiro Tokito (the Mist Pillar), Gyomei Himejima (the Stone Pillar), Obanai Iguro (the Snake Pillar), and Sanemi Shinazugawa (the Wind Pillar). They put Tanjiro on trial due to his violation of the Demon Slayer Corps rules by travelling with a demon, even if she is his sister. Tanjiro states she won't eat humans and can fight with the Demon Slayers to protect humans. Sanemi comes outside with Nezuko in her box, calling him deluded and stabs through the box and into Nezuko's shoulder. Tanjiro charges him and Giyu calls out that the Master will soon be here and to stop, which startles Sanemi, giving Tanjiro and opening to headbutt him and knock him to the ground, putting himself between the box and Sanemi, which impresses the Hashiras. The Master of the Demon Slayers arrives before Sanemi can strike him back and all the Hashiras kneel, Sanemi forcing Tanjiro's head down. The Master is a blind man with scars across the upper half of his face, but Tanjiro is uncertain if it is an injury or sickness, accompanied by two white-haired girls. The Master states he has sanctioned the situation with Tanjiro and Nezuko and asks the Hashiras to accept it, but most don't. The Master has one of the girls with him summarize a letter from Urokodaki Sakonji, the former Water Pillar, asking the Master to approve of Tanjiro's situation as Nezuko has not lost her human emotions or harmed a human. If Nezuko does assault a human, he vows himself, Tanjiro, and Giyu will all commit seppuku (ritual suicide), and their loyalty shocks Tanjiro. Kyojuro says seppuku won't make bring back the human Nezuko will kill and rejects it with several others. The Master agrees it's no guarantee she won't attack humans, but they can't prove that she will attack humans either. Even when starved, she has not harmed one in two years, so the Master will risk it unless the Hashiras can argue a more convincing argument then she may attack humans. He then adds that Tanjiro has met Kibutsuji, shocking them as previously no Hashira has ever seen the reclusive progenitor or demons. They start demanding he tell them details about Kibutsuji until the Master breaks them up. Kibutusuji has sent pursuers after Tanjiro, perhaps only to silence him and Nezuko, but it's the first time he's revealed himself and the Master doesn't want to let him fade away again. Sanemi continues to refuse the Master, unwilling to let Nezuko live as she's a demon. He cuts open his arm and stabs Nezuko twice more through the box, intending to prove she can't be trusted. After tossing the box inside a house out of the sun, he opens it, telling Nezuko to attack him for the human blood she hungers for. Nezuko stands from the box, badly wounded, and turns to him, salivating through her muzzle. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Tengen Uzui *Gyomei Himejima *Kyojuro Rengoku *Muichiro Tokito *Mitsuri Kanroji *Shinobu Kocho *Obanai Iguro *Giyu Tomioka *Nezuko Kamado *Kazumi (flashback) *Sanemi Shinazugawa *Nichika Ubuyashiki *Hinaki Ubuyashiki *Kagaya Ubuyashiki *Sakonji Urokodaki (flashback) Anime Notes Gallery Kyojuro's introduction (anime).png|Kyojuro's introduction as a Pillar Tengen's introduction (anime).png|Tengen's introduction as a Pillar Mitsuri's introduction (anime).png|Mitsuri's introduction as a Pillar Gyomei's introduction (anime).png|Gyomei's introduction as a Pillar Muichiro's introduction (anime).png|Muichiro's introduction as a Pillar Goto's appearance at the Pillar meeting.png|Goto's appearance at the Pillar meeting Kaburamaru.png|Obanai's snake Obanai's introduction (anime).png|Obanai's introduction as a Pillar Obanai wanting to punish Giyu.png|Obanai wanting to punish Giyu Giyu's introduction (anime).png|Giyu's introduction as a Pillar Mitsuri wanting to wait for Kagaya.png|Mitsuri wanting to wait for Kagaya Sanemi's introduction (anime).png|Sanemi's introduction as a Pillar Sanemi about to stab Nezuko.png|Sanemi about to stab Nezuko Tanjiro headbutt Sanemi.png|Tanjiro headbutt Sanemi Sanemi angry at Tanjiro.png|Sanemi angry at Tanjiro Kagaya arriving at the meeting.png|Kagaya arriving at the meeting The Hashira bowing to Kagaya.png|The Hashira bowing to Kagaya Gyomei against keeping nezuko alive.png|Gyomei against keeping Nezuko alive Tengen reveals he's against keeping Nezuko alive.png|Tengen against keeping Nezuko alive Mitsuri accepting Kagaya's wish to keep Nezuko alive.png|Mitsuri accepting Kagaya's wish to keep Nezuko alive. Kagaya with Hinaki and Nichika.png|Kagaya with Hinaki and Nichika The Pillars are informed of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting.png|The Pillars shocked to hear of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting Obanai stopping Tanjiro.png|Obanai stopping Tanjiro Navigation ru:Эпизод 22 Category:Episodes Category:Functional Recovery Training Arc